


Yours

by LunarWolf11



Category: Original Work
Genre: A get a glimpse inside my mind, Dark, Death, F/M, Fiction, Free Verse, I know I need therapy, I listen to too many true crime podcasts, Love, Murder, My first post on here and it’s wayyy to personal, Stockholm Syndrome, Vent Poem, Victim speaking, had to get it out of my system, not graphic, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarWolf11/pseuds/LunarWolf11
Summary: Free verse poemVery PersonalNot graphic but dark(Written in like 10 minutes at work on 09/10/21)





	Yours

It’s getting worse and harder to bare

This itch inside, it grows stronger every year: 

“Tell me what to do, what to wear”

“Teach me how to speak, how to hear”

“What to say, where to go, how to eat....I don’t care....

Use me, abuse me, but please don’t ever loose me, I want to be yours in mind, body and soul 

Even it means I’ll be incomplete- unwhole

I’ll be your puppet, your shadow, your pet, and your prize 

A Dolly-Just-For-You life sized 

I’ll be your prey, your victim, your secret underground 

Caress me, undress me, choke me , bury me 

Even if they never find me - I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello stranger ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Constructive criticism and helpful tips are welcome! (Otherwise I’ll never get better at writing~)


End file.
